100 Segundos Para Ti
by Ayhiki
Summary: 100 drabbles, referentes ao casal HitsugayaXHinamori, provenientes dos 100 temas da comunidade HitsuHina do LJ.
1. The First Snow Seen

**Nome: **The First Snow Seen - Theme #1

**Sumário: **Todos gostam de ver a neve cair…

**Casal:** Hitsu X Hina

**Número de palavras: **219

**Spoilers: **Nenhuns

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence. Se pertencesse, a Hinamori casaria comigo.

**Notas**: Drabble inspirado nos 100 temas da comunidade Hitsuhina do LiveJournal. Cada drabble um tema, até atingir os 100, começando no tema 1 até ao 100, pela devida ordem.

_The First Snow Seen_

Hinamori entrou apressadamente dentro da pequena residência de Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"O que estás tu a fazer aqui? Não devias estar na estúpida escola de Shinigamis?" – inquiriu o jovem de cabelos brancos, bocejando enquanto se virou para fitar a rapariga que havia acabado de entrar em sua casa.

"Ah, Shiro-chan!" – exclamou ela, agarrando o jovem pela mão e arrastando-o até à rua, mesmo contra a vontade dele. "Olha, Shiro-chan! Neve! é neve!" Repetia ela, com os olhos a brilhar, enquanto estendia as mãos ao alto para que os pequenos flocos de neve que desciam do céu lentamente lhe caíssem na mão.

"É a primeira vez que vejo neve… É tão bonita, ne?", perguntou ela, enquanto permanecia de pé no meio daquela chuva de pequenos flocos brancos, que caía à sua volta, vestindo-a, como a qualquer lugar em volta, de um manto branco.

Pequenos flocos caíam na face de Hinamori, que fitava as nuvens, levando-a a fechar os olhos, e a dar um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

Agora que pensava bem… Também era a primeira vez que ele via neve. E Hinamori gostava da neve.

Estendeu as pequenas mãos e deixou alguns flocos caírem na palma de sua mão. Ao ouvir o riso de contentamento de Hinamori, não pode deixar de sorrir para os pequenos flocos que repousavam na sua mão.


	2. By Your Hands

**Nome: **By Your Hands – Theme #2

**Sumário: **Para ele, só o toque dela é suficiente.

**Casal:** Hitsu X Hina

**Número de palavras: **219

**Spoilers: **Sim, relativos ao final do arc da Soul Society, mangá

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence. Se pertencesse, a Hinamori casaria comigo.

**Notas**: Drabble inspirado nos 100 temas da comunidade Hitsuhina do LiveJournal. Cada drabble um tema, até atingir os 100, começando no tema 1 até ao 100, pela devida ordem.

_By Your Hands_

Sentado numa pequena cadeira ao lado da inconsciente Hinamori, encontrava-se um pensativo Hitsugaya. Os seus olhos estavam fixos na face dela e, no seu pequeno peito que subia e descia suavemente por baixo do lençol. Mas os pensamentos dele já não estavam lá.

Além da quase inaudível respiração dos dois naquele quarto, não se ouvia outro ruído qualquer que não fosse o calmo chilrear de aves que, voavam alegremente sob o resplandecente céu que se apresentava no exterior.

Mas o coração dele não resplandecia. Nem reflectia a luz. Dentro da sua mente revivia momentos passados, repisando-os vezes sem conta. Inundado de escuridão, de desejos de vingança, a fúria apresentava-se nos seus punhos cerrados.

Quebrando todo o colorido hediondo no interior do seu ser, a mão de Hinamori tocou ao de leve nas suas mãos fechadas. Como se nunca houvessem estado cerradas, abriram-se, deixando toda a calma fluir por seu corpo, ao simples toque da pele macia de Hinamori.

Porque era pelas mãos dela que o repouso do seu ser chegava.


	3. Ice on Fire

**Nome: **Ice On Fire - Theme #3

**Sumário: **Hitsugaya é o Senhor Gelo… Mas até o Gelo arde.

**Casal:** Hitsu X Hina

**Número de palavras: **182

**Spoilers: **Nenhuns

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence. Se pertencesse, a Hinamori casaria comigo.

**Notas**: Drabble inspirado nos 100 temas da comunidade Hitsuhina do LiveJournal. Cada drabble um tema, até atingir os 100, começando no tema 1 até ao 100, pela devida ordem.

_Ice on Fire_

"Não sejas baka. Estás constipada. É claro que não te podia deixar andar por aí só com esse fato." Retorquiu Hitsugaya, enquanto tiritava de frio, olhando para Hinamori que, por cima do seu traje negro de Shinigami, vestia ainda uma capa branca, com o kanji 10 inscrito nas costas.

"Obrigado na mesma, Hitsugaya-kun." Declarou ela, sacudindo a neve que se acumulara na capa, enquanto a despia e a entregava ao seu legítimo dono.

"Já disse. Não há nada para agra…" A sua frase foi-lhe cortada por um espirro de Hinamori. "Baka. Porque é que não ficas em casa quando estás constipada?"

"Porque assim…" respondeu ela, olhando de nariz e olhos vermelhos, consequência da constipação, para o jovem de olhos verdes, "não te ia poder ver durante o dia." Lançou-se nos braços de Toushiro, para surpresa deste, apertando-o docemente num abraço.

Lentamente, os braços rígidos de Hitsugaya ganharam coragem e retribuíram o abraço.

Num toque rápido, os lábios dos dois tocaram-se, selando um pequeno beijo entre os dois. Olhando um nos olhos do outro, ambos desviaram a face, envergonhados.

E começaram a rir.

"Afinal, o teu gelo também arde… Shiro-chan."


	4. Old Phrases

**Nome: **Old Phrases - Theme #4

**Sumário: **Porque os nomes carinhosos do passado são o que nos aconchega no futuro.

**Casal:** Hitsu X Hina

**Número de palavras: **258

**Spoilers: **Nenhuns

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence. Se pertencesse, a Hinamori casaria comigo.

**Notas**: Drabble inspirado nos 100 temas da comunidade Hitsuhina do LiveJournal. Cada drabble um tema, até atingir os 100, começando no tema 1 até ao 100, pela devida ordem.

_Old Phrases_

"- Hitsugaya-kun…" chamou a jovem de cabelos negros, ajoelhada, enquanto abria para o lado a porta de madeira do escritório do capitão da equipa 10.

"O que é?" perguntou ele, levantando uma sobrancelha, enquanto fitava Hinamori.

"Huh… Er… Não… er… Não é nada…" respondeu ela, bastante atrapalhada.

"O quê? Não é nada? Então que estás tu a fazer aqui?"

"Huh… Eu vinha… para… Para… visitar-te, Hitsugaya-kun!" respondeu, rapidamente, enquanto a sua face passava de um rosa para um vermelho vivo.

"Er… Ok…" disse ele, ficando também algo atrapalhado com a timidez súbita de Hinamori. "Entra, então."

Hinamori levantou-se e sentou-se ao sofá, disposto em frente à secretária de Hitsugaya, onde ele preenchia vários relatórios.

"Ne… Hitsugaya-kun…" começou a jovem.

"Humm?"

"Eu estava a pensar se não querias ir almoçar comigo um dia destes ou assim… Mas, mas… tudo bem se não quiseres, eu compreendo." Disse, cada vez mais depressa, com as feições tão vermelhas que se poderia dizer estarem a arder.

"Não, não… Claro que podemos ir." Respondeu-lhe Hitsugaya, levantando a cabeça do volume enorme de folhas de papel que repousavam à sua frente.

"O…Obrigado, Hitsugaya-kun!" agradeceu ela, levantando-se de um pulo do sofá e dirigindo-se para a saída, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Ne, Hinamori-chan…" chamou ele, baixinho.

"O que é?" inquiriu-lhe ela, virando-se de novo para trás.

As faces de Hitsugaya ruboresceram muito mais do que as de Hinamori haviam ruborescido.

"Quando saírmos… não me chames de Hitsugaya-kun."

"O quê!" exclamou ela, surpresa pela declaração do rapaz de cabelos brancos.

"Tinhas razão… Shiro-chan é mais bonito."


End file.
